Sister
by gleekfreak55565
Summary: Burt finds out about Carole's dead daughter, Lauren, and is compelled to do absolutley anything to make her feel better: including adopting a teenage girl. Burt knows that girls have a ton of drama. What drama will this teenager bring to the family?
1. Lauren

**Hi everyone! Thanks for wanting to read my Glee Fanfic! I am a _HUGE _Gleek! (obviosuly with my username being "gleekfreak") So I was thinking about who I would play on Glee and all that stuffs and thats what gave me the idea for this story. (You'll meet who I'll play in the next few chapters or so) There is still a WHOLE lot more drama to come in the next chapters, but, for now, here is chapter 1. **

**Disclamer: Let's see...I don't own a sports car, a iPhone 4, an icecream sanwhich loveseat...OH! You meant what don't I own that's from _Glee_! Oh well I don't own a Glee tee (ha that rhyms!) (yet), all the Glee CDs (yet), all the episodes from season 2 (yet)...OH! You ment like the _characters _and stuff! Oh, well, no, I don't own any of that stuff...but if I did... :) hahaha just kidding!**

* * *

Carole sat on the living room couch staring into space with a melancholy expression. "Carole?" Burt asked as he slowly and worriedly approached the couch. "Carole? Are you alright?" She couldn't hear him. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Carole, baby, tell me what's wrong." Burt sat close to her and wrapped his arms around her. She snapped out of her trance and looked at him. That was when he realized that she had been crying a little bit. "Carole!" Burt gripped her tighter. He didn't really know exactly what he should do next. He had no idea what Carole was crying over. Burt noticed that Carole was holding a picture of her and a little girl in her hands. The picture was old and wrinkled. "Who is this?" Burt asked softly.

"Th-this is my d-daughter, Lauren." Carole said slowly.

"Wait," Burt said both confused and shocked. "You had a daughter named Lauren. Where is she? Did you give her up for adoption or something?"

"No, she died when she was five a couple years ago. Back when Finn was only three years old. He doesn't even remember her and I decided to keep it a secret from Finn. I didn't want to make him worry or wonder about her and-I-I don't know I guess I just…I don't know." Carole broke into sobs.

"Shh. There's nothing you can do about it now. The past is the past. We have to put it behind us and besides it's not like it's your fault she died."

"Burt. It _was_ my fault. I was with Finn all the time. I wasn't paying enough attention to her. One day Finn was crying like mad and I was trying everything I could to calm him down, but he just wouldn't stop crying. Lauren came into the room at the absolute worst time. She asked what was wrong and if there was something she could do to help. That was when I snapped at her. I'll never forget her face. Lauren liked to ride her bike when she was emotional. So she hopped on her bike and rode off. I didn't see or hear of her for 3 days. I got a call from the cops and they told me they found her, but she was dead. They said for me to meet them at McClintock Lake. What happened was Lauren was riding her bike and slipped down the hill, fell into the lake and drowned. I didn't believe a single word of it…until I saw her body. It was true and it _was all my fault! _Oh Burt! If I hadn't yelled at her like I did I could have a beautiful 17 year old daughter!" Carole started balling into Burt's shoulder.

_Oh shit, Burt thought, this is all my fault. Why did I saw that it wasn't her fault! God dammit, comfort her, Burt! _"Shh," Burt said not knowing what else to say. He's never dealt with girl drama in a while considering his previous wife died a long time ago and Kurt was a boy. He had no idea what he was doing! "Uh…what can I do to make you feel better?"

Carole waited a few seconds before replying, "Am I crazy for wanting a girl?"

"What. No! Never. It's perfectly normal for you to want a girl…but I don't think we can. I'm a little old to be chasing a little girl around. Plus you work all day and I can't keep an eye on a little girl while being under a car. We'd have to hire a baby sitter and the baby sitter might end up spending more time with her than we would!"

"Well we don't have to get a baby girl, I suppose. We could, if we dare, adopt…a teenager."

Burt just stared at her in shock. He didn't know what to say. Carole wanted to adopt a teenage girl! A _teenage_ girl! Burt never really knew a lot of teenage girls, especially because Kurt is gay, but he did know that they came with a ton of drama and hormones. Now he was _definitely_ speechless. He knew that raising a teenage girl would most likely be _the_ toughest thing he's ever done. And Carole was a wreck. This whole Lauren deal was really bothering her…maybe if she could raise another girl right… No it wasn't going to happen. How could they possibly raise a teenage girl! Neither of them had ever really met not to mention _live_ with a teenage girl before. Besides the time that Finn's ex-girlfriend, Quinn, lived with them temporarily when she was pregnant because her parents kicked her out. "Do you want to adopt a teenage girl?" Burt asked. _Dammit!_ Burt thought. _Why the_ hell _did I ask that! Burt! You idiot, you!_

"Only if you are okay with it." Carole asked with secretly hopeful eyes.

"Anything to make you happy, Carole." He said with a smile. But behind the smile was pure panic. _Holy shit! Why did I say that! We can't adopt a teenage girl! Shit, Burt, do something! _But he could only hug Carole. That was it. Carole was just too happy and excited that he said yes. She was completely oblivious to the facts. It wasn't like they were getting a new toy and if they didn't like it they could return it. He couldn't break it to Carole, well not now at least. He couldn't do anything about it now.

They were adopting a _teenager_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!...Ya know, I hear that reviews are really good and stuff, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. :)**

**PS The next few chapters will have a LOT more to do with Karofsky and Kurt. So be patient! There's more coming!**


	2. Meet Lizzi

**Hey! You'll finally meet who I want to play in this chapter! Lizzi! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still no Glee tees :( (yet), I don't own all of the CDs (yet)...Oh, and I still don't own the characters or anything like that.**

* * *

"What the hell!" Finn said. "How could you just go adopt some girl and not even tell us about it! Kurt and I come home from school to find out that we have a little sister! I mean Elizabeth seems super cool and everything but why didn't you give us a heads up or something!"

"Look, Finn," Burt said trying to calm Finn down, "Your mother really needed this. And having a little sister is gonna be great, you just wait and see."

"If my mom was sad about being the only girl then why didn't you just get her a girl cat or something instead of a human girl?" Finn yelled.

"Finn," Kurt said slightly sharp. "Calm down. It's almost dinner time and we are going to have to get used to Elizabeth eating with us because it seems like she's not going anywhere." Then it hit Kurt. "Dad. Where is Elizabeth sleeping? We only have three bedrooms in this house, dad." Burt still hadn't answered after a few seconds. "Dad!"

"Well…" Burt said slowly, "I was thinking, just for now, it's not permanent, but I was thinking you and her could share a room."

"Dad!" Kurt screamed. "No way am I sharing a room with Goth girl! She'll probably drink my blood during the middle of the night! Uh uh. Not going to happen. No way in-"

"Kurt," Burt said gripping his shoulders, "Don't you dare call Lizzi names. You know how it feels. You know that you don't like being called Lady, so why is it different when you call Lizzi names?" Kurt rolled his eyes and started pacing.

"Wait," Finn said confused, "who's Lizzi? Is Lizzi short for Elizabeth?"

Kurt stopped pacing and looked at Finn with an expression that said _really?_ "Yes, Finn," Kurt said annoyed, "Lizzi is short for Elizabeth. Who would've thought it. Lizzi short for Elizabeth." Kurt rolled his eyes and continued pacing.

"Dude," Finn said somewhat hurt, "you don't have to be so harsh."

Burt put one hand in the air. "Finn," Burt said silencing him. "Go help your mom and Elizabeth with dinner." Finn left Kurt's room with a quick full body nod. "Now Kurt, I know you're upset that you have to share a room with the sister that you just found out about what seems like seconds ago, and you have every right to be. But it's gonna great, you'll see, soon enough it'll be just like sharing a room with Tina or Mercedes."

"Lizzi isn't Tina or Mercedes, Dad," Kurt said sourly, "and she'll never be able to replace them."

"I know she won't be able to replace Tina and Mercedes, but you will be as close to her if not closer than you are with the both of them. Since we just got this house over the summer I don't have a ton of money on me, but I'm already saving up money to put an addition on the house. Once I get all the money, you can have your room back. Lizzi's room is going to be upstairs near my room, so you boys will have the downstairs all to yourselves."

"Kurt! Burt! Dinner!" Carole called from the kitchen. Kurt gave his dad the death glare before he put on his _I'm oh so happy_ face.

As much as Kurt hated to admit it, and he hated admitting this with a _burning_ _passion_, Lizzi was _extremely_ pretty and wasn't a vampire at all. She was actually a peppy person who loved color. She had a cute hourglass figure with bright blue-green eyes and moose brown hair that had a light wave to it. But the thing that irked Kurt the most was Lizzi's _perfect_, absolutely _flawless_ skin. Her skin was baby smooth and soft. No acne in sight. She even had a cute little beauty mark by her left knee. _Damn her prettiness_, Kurt thought.

We all settled down at the kitchen table. "Welcome to the family, Lizzi."

Lizzi smiled. "Thanks, Burt." _Dammit!_ Kurt thought. _Even her freaking _smile_ is fabulous! Her teeth are like pearls! ...dammit!_

"Please, Lizzi, call me Dad."

"Okay, thanks… dad." Lizzi was now smiling from cheek to cheek.

The more beautiful features Kurt found, the angrier he got. He wanted to hate her but with all of these amazing details it was extremely hard! He didn't want _another_ person getting in between him and his father. Based on her clothes she seemed at least a _little_ into sports, which Kurt didn't like at all. His father was all for sports. When Kurt set Burt up with Carole, it was just to get closer to his old crush, Finn. But then Burt started spending more time with Finn than he did with Kurt, which made Kurt insanely jealous and upset. Kurt thought he was a disappointment to his father, even though everyone he told completely and utterly disagreed. Kurt knew that Lizzi and Burt would get along great. Kurt also knew that he couldn't have that happen. Sure, he knew he was acting like an immature five year old, but his father was that only _real_ family Kurt had. Kurt would so absolutely anything to stay close to his father. Anything. You name it and he'll do it. He'd even throw his new Marc Jacobs jacket in a wood chipper, which would cause so much damage to the jacket, it'd be irreversible! Anyway you get the gist. Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to make her _want_ to leave.

"So, Lizzi," Finn said somewhat awkward, "are you going to school with us tomorrow or like Thursday, or-"

"I'm going to school Monday." Lizzi said confidently.

"Lizzi, you've been homeschooled your whole life, right?" Carole asked. Lizzi nodded. "Well Finn and Kurt will be happy to help you out."

"Yeah, help you out of our home." Kurt muttered with a smirk on his face. His smirk quickly disappeared when it struck him. "Wait…what grade are you in?"

"Ninth…" Lizzi stated.

"Does this mean we have to drive her around everywhere?" an annoyed Kurt said.

"Kurt." Burt snapped.

Carole calmly said, "Yes, you or Finn will have to drive her to school every day."

"Shit," Kurt muttered under his breath. "If you are two minutes late getting to my baby, I'm leaving you in the dust." Burt gave Kurt an annoyed look.

"Well," Lizzi said nervously, "I'd better be on time, then!" She let out a nervous laugh and looked down at her food when no one even looked at her. Everyone besides her was looking at Kurt.

After a few seconds Burt said, "Kurt, I would like to speak with you in the living room for a minute." Kurt ignorantly stood up, threw his napkin on his chair, and walked out of the room while rolling his eyes. "Excuse us," Burt continued with a nod. Burt could her Carole saying, "Don't worry Lizzi; Kurt is just a little crabby today."

"Yeah," Finn said, "Glee rehearsal was really tiring and he's a really cool guy once you get to know him."

* * *

Kurt and Burt were alone in the living room. "Kurt, what the hell was that?" Burt asked Kurt. "Why are you being so mean to Lizzi?"

_Because, dad,_ Kurt thought, _she kinda just showed up and started to take over. She's going to take you away from me and I don't want her to! I _can't_ let her! You're completely oblivious to the situation! This _same_ thing happened when you and Finn started hanging out! Cheesus, get a damn clue!_ Kurt stayed silent.

Burt said softly, "Kurt…you know what it's like being called names. You know what it feels like to be bullied. And yet you were doing the same thing that kids like that Karofsky-" Kurt's head shot up.

"What I said was nowhere near anything that Karofsky has done to me!"

"Maybe. But you both had the same intentions…to make the person you're saying it to feel terrible."

Kurt looked away from his father. He couldn't bear to look into his eyes. How dare he compare him to a Neanderthal like Karofsky! His own father! Say that he's like the boy who chased him out of his school. But…it was true. Well somewhat true. Karofsky was trying to get rid of Kurt and Kurt was trying to get rid of Lizzi. If Kurt wanted to get rid of Lizzi, he'd have to do it undercover…kind of like the way Karofsky did. He had to leave no proof.

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Come on, Kurt. Let's go finish dinner."

* * *

"Kurt," Carole said as sweet as usual, "be a gentleman and show Lizzi to your room."

Kurt sighed, "This way, Elizabeth." _Why can't she just sleep on the couch! _He thought.

Lizzi followed him quickly. "You can call me Lizzi."

Kurt ignored her, "Nah, I think I'll stick with Elizabeth…you don't mind, do you? I sure hope you don't."

"No, you can call me Elizabeth if you feel need to." _Gosh_, Lizzi thought, _what is his problem? Did I do or say something wrong? I realize that this sudden, but it wasn't _my_ decision. So why is he taking it out on _me_? He _obviously_ has a _lot_ of emotion that he needs to express. _

Kurt and Lizzi finally reached their room. The room was pretty bland. Not much furniture. Because they had just moved into the bigger house over the summer, they didn't really have a ton of money to spend on Kurt's designer furniture. So they had enough room to fit a bed and small dresser for Lizzi.

"Well you better start unpacking, oh, and fair warning; if you snore a pillow's going over your face."

Lizzi nodded and started unpacking her small duffle bag; she didn't really have any stuff. Kurt felt bad for her. _Poor girl,_ he thought as he lied down on his bed with a magazine. _I don't know how I'd live if I couldn't afford anything designer. She's probably only got hand-me-down things._ Lizzi pulled put giant stacks of paper. _What the hell? …what is that?_

Kurt sat up and said, "What's that?"

She lifted a stack papers. "This?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, this is my art work. Wanna see it?"

"Uh huh. Hand them over."

Lizzi walked the stack of paper over to Kurt's bed. Kurt practically ripped them out of her hands.

"Hey! Be careful! Some of these drawings are from way back. Back to when I was a little girl."

Kurt flipped through the drawings. Each one was fabulous. _God dammit she can _draw too_! Is there anything_ wrong _with this girl? _Kurt thought. One of Kurt's favorites was one that had a girl riding her bike across a small stone bridge. The girl's reflection was fantastic. When Kurt got to a drawing of a girl sitting on the window ledge looking out to a busy street, Lizzi said, "That one's my favorite. The girl in the picture was my best friend at the orphanage, Alicia. She was several years older than me. She always told me that I would get adopted; she got adopted about 8 years ago…guess she was right." Lizzi smiled.

Kurt now felt extremely bad for having to make her feel bad, but this was his relationship with his father in stake. He couldn't jeopardize that. He had to do something to make sure their relationship stayed strong…even if he had to hurt Lizzi to do it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


	3. Memory

**Hey. Sorry I took so long to update, but I didn't have a ton of inspiration because only two people reviewed. And a very special thanks goes to my first two reviewers: ImagineTheWorldWicked and Murder Apology. So the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

**Disclaimer: No Glee characters or anything like that...yet ;)**

* * *

Puck was calmly but toughly walking down the hallway when he saw Jacob Israel glance at him. Puck immediately gripped his collar and was about to scare him into giving him his lunch money when he heard someone singing. Whoever was singing was definitely feminine. She sounded kinda angelic. Puck let go of Jacob and headed to where the voice was coming from. He found himself at the door of the auditorium. He opened the door to peak. He saw a girl on the stage. Puck had no idea what sing she was singing, but whatever it was, she sung it _really_ good.

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise,_

_I must think of a new life,_

_And I must never give in._

_When the dawn comes,_

_Tonight will be a memory, too._

_And a new day will begin._

The song went into the instrumental. _Damn! _Puckthought_. This girl can_ sing! Puck was just about to enter the auditorium when Kurt walked toward him.

"Where are you going? Glee club rehearsal starts i-"

"Shh." Puck cut him off. Kurt was just about to yell at him for shushing him when he said, "Listen."

_Burnt out ends of smoky days,_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_The street lamp dies,_

_Another night is over;_

_Another day is dawning._

Kurt was astounded. "Who's in there?"

"I don't know who she is. But she's good." Kurt looked into the auditorium to see Lizzi on the stage.

_Touch me._

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is._

_Look a new day_

_Has begun._

"Do you know her?"

"Yes." Pissed off Kurt said. "She's my adopted sister, Lizzi."

Then it hit Puck. "Kurt, we should get her to join the glee club!"

"Oh, no! No! No!" Kurt got really upset at that thought. Glee club was his life and he wasn't about to let _'Little Miss Perfect'_ take it over. "She is not joining the glee club. She probably wouldn't even make it anyway." Puck just stared at Kurt. They both knew she would make it. "Okay, maybe she would make it, but she probably doesn't even want to join."

"Why don't you talk her into it? Or at least talk to her about it."

"No, I won't. She won't want to be in glee club. I'm not talking to her."

"Fine. Then I will." Puck slipped into the auditorium.

"No! Puck don't!" Kurt tried to grab Puck's arm, but he was out of reach.

_Dammit! _Kurt thought angrily_. Now she's going to fucking join the glee club! The one thing that I have…well besides my boyfriend. But he still goes to Dalton and that's not the point. The one thing I have at school I now not only have to share with Finn, which as time went on grew to be fun. But I have to share it with Lizzi too. Cheesus! How can this get _any_ worse!_

The music was slowly dimming out when Lizzi was startled by Puck's clapping.

"That was really good." Puck said heading toward the stage.

"Umm…thanks?" Lizzi questioned unsure of what to say to the tough-looking stranger. "…Exactly who are you?"

"Noah Puckerman. Call me Puck. You're Lizzi, right…Kurt and Finn's new adopted sister."

"…Yeah…"

"Well Kurt and Finn are in the glee club. And I was thinking…maybe you would want to join too? I mean I just heard you sing that song whatever it was-"

"'Memory' from _Cats_."

"Whatever. With that talent you're a shoo-in. I know you're probably thinking that glee club is really lame and it's only for losers, but I'm in it and I'm no loser. Look…just think about it, okay."

Lizzi shrugged. "Sure, I'll join glee club."

"Wait, what?" Puck was confused.

"I'll join the glee club."

"Really?" He was still confused.

"Yeah…" Puck's disbelief in her words made her worried. "Why not?"

"Oh there's no reason why not."

"Then why were you so unconvinced?"

"Oh I was just taken by surprise is all."

Lizzi nodded. "So…when are auditions?"

Puck stood there silent. "…I have no idea. Ask Mr. Shue about it."

"Kay."

Puck still surprised that Lizzi agreed to join glee club right away, headed toward the choir room.

* * *

Everyone was already in the choir room when Puck got there.

Mr. Shue clasped his hands together. "Alright."

"Umm…Mr. Shue. I think I've found us a new glee member." Puck said. Kurt gave Puck the death glare.

"Who is it?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Finn and Kurt's little sister, Lizzi."

"Okay, hold up." Santana said and turned toward Kurt and Finn. "You two have a little sister?"

"Is she good?" Rachel demanded to know.

Kurt turned toward Rachel. "Very."

"Great." Rachel said sarcastically. "Another person I have to compete with. Time to eliminate the competition."

"Hey," Mr. Shue snapped. "Rachel. No sending her to inactive crack houses, or any place like there." Rachel rolled her eyes. Mr. Shue turned to Puck and said, "Tell her she can audition tomorrow after school." Puck nodded. "Okay…from the top!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	4. First Kiss

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the moment you're all waiting for...here he is ladies and gentlemen...DAVE KAROFSKY! **

**Disclaimer: Dammit! Still no Glee characters! :(**

* * *

Lizzi was on her way to her Glee Club audition when she was violently slammed into the lockers. Her head it the handle which made her vision go hazy and gave her an excruciating headache.

"Hey new-be" she heard a jock say, though she couldn't figure out who. "I hear you're joining glee club with Homo."

"His _name_ is _Kurt_ and being in glee club is _way_ better than being a homophobic Neanderthal like _you_!" Lizzi shot back angrily.

The jock was pissed-off and slammed Lizzi into the lockers again; harder this time. Causing her to lose her balance and sink to her knees. Lizzi felt as if she were about to pass out. The jock grasped Lizzi's chin and held it up toward his face and said, "Huh. Why the hell would you defend a little freak like him?"

"Maybe because I'm sister and even if I wasn't I'd still defend him-"

"Sister?"

"Yes, I'm his adopted sister. It's my job to protect him from you; a chubby piece of-"

The jock cut Lizzi off with a kiss. Lizzi was paralyzed in a combination of fear and shock. The jock had captured Lizzi's face and attached it to his! When Lizzi tried removing his grip on her face, he straddled her to the ground. The strong collision of Lizzi's head hitting the floor caused Lizzi to black out. When she imagined things were about to get worse, she heard a voice shout,

"What the hell are you doing to her?" She guessed it was Kurt. She heard footsteps coming toward her. "Puck! Finn! Over here! Hurry!" More footsteps headed her way. Suddenly she was swooped up into someone's arms, and based on the sweater that seemed to go past their arms and the skinny jeans, it was Kurt. The hand that was clenched around her face was removed.

"What the hell, Karofsky!" Lizzi thought Finn said. She heard a ton of noise going on around her, but she still couldn't open her eyes.

"_Lizzi, please say something_! Or at least _open your eyes_!" Lizzi wanted to tell Kurt that she was alright, but her eyes just wouldn't open! They felt like 50 ton weights and her jaw was throbbing.

Kurt wasn't prepared to lose another female in his life. Even though this one just entered a little while ago. Sure he knew that he was overreacting and that lizzi would be fine, but he needed to know that for a fact because he knew just how much this would hurt not only him, Carole, and Finn, but it's especially hurt his dad. Kurt also knew, in the bottom of his heart, that he had to take care of her. And though he'd never admit it, or not for now, he loved her. "_Please! Lizzi wake up! Please! Please_…" All of the noise that surrounded her and Kurt's voice slowly faded into the background. As much as Lizzi wanted to let the surpringly worried Kurt know that she was okay, all she really wanted to do now was…sleep…

_

* * *

_

What the hell _was that_?

Karofsky thought to himself. ___Why the fucking hell would you_ kiss her? _First you kiss Homo, then his sister? Why? Ugh, something about those damn Hummels. Wait. Finn's mom married Kurt's dad right? So that means he's not Kurt _Hummel_ anymore. What is he like Kurt Humson? Kurt Hummel-Hudson, Kurt…Hudmel? Ah, whatever. But I mean…what the _fuck_ got into me? She's not even his actual _sister_! She's freakin' _adopted_! You idiot! You stupid son of a bitch; moron! Kurt isn't going to like you if you assault his sister with a kiss! You're lucky he even transferred back here! Why did he even transfer back here? God! Ugh! That doesn't matter right now, dammit, Dave! What matters now is that you figure out a way to make it up to Lizzi. …Wait. That's it! Why don't I take her out on a date! I'll go up to her when she's at her locker, 'apologize', and then ask to make it up to her by treating her to a dinner at BreadStix! Then… _

An evil, mischievous grin grew on his face as he began plotting his next move.

* * *

Lizzi woke up still in Kurt's arms. But this time she was enclosed by Finn, Puck, and Mr. Shue. The jock was nowhere to be seen. "Lizzi? Lizzi, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Mr. Shue said caringly.

Lizzi tried to speak but winced in pain when she opened her mouth too wide.

"Lizzi…can you speak?"

Lizzi softly replied, "Uh huh…"

"Puck, go see if the school nurse is still here." Mr. Shue ordered Puck.

"No, no." Lizzi said as she sat up. "I'm fine." Kurt and Puck helped Lizzi stand up.

"Should we get back to glee rehearsal or…?" Puck said unsure of what to do now.

"Yeah," Mr. Shue nodded, "Lizzi, do you want to wait until Thursday after school?"

"Yeah…my jaw kinda hurts…" Lizzi explained.

Mr. Shue understood. "Alright. See you in Spanish then, Lizzi."

Everyone started to move toward the choir room when Lizzi grabbed Kurt's hand. "C-Can I talk to you…for a second?"

"Sure…" Kurt said. Lizzi dragged him into an empty classroom and closed the door. As soon as the door was shut, Lizzi ran up to Kurt and drew him into a tight embrace. Kurt patted Lizzi's back softly, confused about what was going on. They were silent until Kurt heard some small sniffles. "Lizzi…what's wrong?"

"He…he kissed me… He shoved me into a locker and kissed me."

"…Was this your…_first_ kiss?"

"…Yes…"

"…If it's any consolation…my first kiss was taken away horrendously, too. …Well…my first kiss with a boy. My first kiss…as myself."

Lizzi could tell that Kurt was a little sensitive when it came to that subject so she just smiled. "Thanks, Kurt. You're really awesome. Just like Finn and Carole said you would be."

Kurt sent a fake smile back her way.

Oh Cheesus…Why did she have to tell him this? Now it's going to be ten times as painful when he has to break her away from her dad. Knowing how she feels. Knowing that her first kiss was stolen by a monster. That was going to make it terrible not only for her, but for Kurt himself. This was his dad though, his only true, blood-related, family member left. He couldn't and most definitely wouldn't let anything break their bond. Finn already somewhat damaged it, and Kurt wasn't about to let someone else beat it up even more. But wait…what if he didn't have to do it himself?

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks! :D Love you all! 3**

**FYI: The more Reviews and/or subcriptions I get the quicker I'll update!**


	5. Midnight

**Hiiiiiiiiiii! Sorry for the MONDO hold up everybody! There has been WAY too much drama for me to take in at once. I've got a stalker on my hands and...ya. Uggg. **

**PS: Reviews help me write faster! How so you ask? Well the more reviews I get the more inspiration I have to write the next chapter! SO REVIEW AND INSPIRE ME!**

"Kurt." Rachel said practically running toward him. "We need to talk. About your sister. Lizzi. I want her out of the club. I know she's your sister and all, but I don't think she'll fit in. She's be better off out of the club. She's new here, a freshman, and a girl and don't say that none of the guys here are sexist because I know at least half of the football team is."

Kurt did the _exact_ opposite of what Rachel thought he would do. He grinned and said, "I was just thinking the same. Which is why I have an offer to propose. I need you to figure out a way for her to feel un-included. Before you begin, I know it's rather devilish of me to say and ask of such a thing, but it's necessary for a reason that I am not going to tell you at the moment. So…are you in?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "What do you suppose we do…?"

* * *

"Lizzi! Wait a minute!" Rachel was shouting while dashing to Lizzi's locker. In hopes of catching her before she left for home. "Mr. Shue asked me to give you the directions for rehearsal tomorrow night!" Lizzi paused at her locker and let Rachel talk to her. "The auditorium is under construction and it will be for the next week or so. And the choir room is way too small to rehearse large dance numbers especially with Artie and his wheelchair. So we decided to have rehearsal off school grounds. Here." Rachel handed Rachel a small piece of paper with an address and directions and a tiny map on the back. "If you need any help getting there I'm positive Kurt would be happy to help."

"Why would _he_ want to help _me_? I'm pretty sure he'd like rather die. Well…unless it's helping me to my death. _Then_ he'd _gladly_ lend a hand."

"Why do you think he hates you so much?" As much a Rachel knew that this was _none_ of her business, she _had_ to know why. It was one of her weaknesses. She knew _Kurt_ didn't want to tell her, but she wouldn't get in trouble if _Lizzi_ told her. She couldn't get in trouble with Kurt because he _hadn't_ told her _not_ to ask Lizzi. So Rachel thought there really was no consequence of asking Lizzi.

"I-I don't know. I mean I tried being close to him once and he seemed to be fine with it, but he didn't really like it. Is he close to you? I mean…I can understand that he's probably not used to having any girls around the house. With the exception of Carole 'cause she's like a mom 'n stuff 'n…I…I just don't know."

Lizzi seemed as if she were about to break. Rachel gave Lizzi a pat on the shoulder. She didn't really know what to do. But she did know that she should probably get out of there A.S.A.P. "Hang in there. And follow those directions. That rehearsal is going to be Friday night at 7pm. Oh, and it's for glee _girls_ only. You can ask Kurt or me about it if you need to. See you then!" Rachel turned to leave when Lizzi called out after her,

"Wait." Lizzi caught up with Rachel. "Look, Rachel, I really appreciate your doing all this for me. And I think you should know that Finn told me about what you did to Sunshine last year. So frankly, I _don't_ trust you. Oh, and I know that this is the address to the old and abandoned ware house near the woods. Nice try." Lizzi ripped up the paper, tossed it at Rachel, and made a swift exit out of the school.

* * *

"Hey Lizzi." Lizzi looked up from her history book to see a relatively cute jock walking toward her. Lizzi was somewhat pleasantly surprised. His voice sounded familiar, but she just couldn't remember where from. "Hello? …Do I know you?"

_She doesn't remember me_? Karofsky thought. _This might be easier than I thought_! He shrugged and sat into the chair next to her. "Not really. But listen, I heard about what one of the other football players did to you a while ago and I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do. Ya know…I feel kinda bad. He was misrepresenting us football jocks."

It suddenly hit Lizzi. "You're the guy who did that aren't you? You were the jock who pushed-"

"I know, I know. _I_ did that and it was terrible of me. All I'm trying to do know is make up."

That's awfully sweet of you. …Alright…I'll give you a second chance. But be aware that I know how to kick your ass."

"Damn. I didn't expect such language from a girl like you."

"Well maybe that's because you don't know me."

"You maybe wanna go out sometime? So I can get to know you better? We could hit the movies?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that. Oh! You wanna see that new zombie thriller, _Midnight_?"

Karofsky was taken aback. "You like scary movies?"

"Uh…who doesn't?"

Karofsky put his arm around her shoulders; she didn't move away. "I'm already beginning to like you, Lizzi. Oh and by the way, I'm David."

Lizzi pulled out a small piece of scrap paper and quickly wrote 7 numbers on it. "That's my number. Call me with some deets. Bye Dave." Lizzi winked and got up from her chair. She walked out of the school library and sent a small wave in Puck's direction as she went through the door.

* * *

"Dude. We need to talk. It's your sister, Lizzi. I saw her talking with Karofsky in the library yesterday."

Finn put his helmet away in his locker. He turned to Puck and said, "Could you hear what they were saying?"

"No, I was just walking in when I saw them. He had her arm around her, dude. Not good. And she didn't move away at all! Does she remember that Karofsky kissed her at all?"

"I think she does. But what did her face look like?"

"She was happy. She was smiling and giggling. And I saw her give him a piece of paper. I think it mighta been her cell phone number." Finn cursed under his breath. "I don't want her near him. He's no good. He drove Kurt away once. We're lucky enough to have Kurt-"

"Why are you so worried about her?" Puck stopped talking completely. "I'm mean, I knew you cared about Kurt when he was being bullied by Karofsky, but that was different. You're like more protective now or something. What is it? I'm your best friend, dude, you can tell me." A smirk appeared on Finn's face. "You got a crush on my sister?"

Puck, being the bad ass he is, wasn't one to confess his feelings. "Yeah, I think so. I mean…I've never really…felt this way about a girl since…since Lauren."

"Look. Honestly…I don't think you two should be together any less than I think her and Karofsky should be together. It's not really anything against you, dude. It's just that she's my sister and my parents told me to watch out for her. And you're not the _best_ guy for her. The only real girlfriend you've ever had was Lauren and you-"

"I know! I know I cheated on her with Santana! I know that and I completely regret it! I'm a sex shark and-"

"Exactly that's it! You can't go a month without having sex with someone! You can't have sex with my sister every month! If my sister got pregnant…and if you were the baby daddy…I would-I would just-" Finn grunted.

"I get it…but you gotta gimme a second chance. …I've learned that you don't choose love; love chooses you. I didn't plan on falling for your sister. It just happened. And I can't control it. You've gotta understand that."

"…I do. You're my best friend, man. But if you hurt Lizzi…"

"I know. …We cool?"

Finn smiled playfully punched Puck in the shoulder. "Ya dude. We're cool."

Puck lightly pushed Finn and smiled.

* * *

**Hey! PLEASE REVIEW! Thx! Peace 3 :)**


	6. The Better Question

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS HELLO! Long time no see! My internet stopped working, so I had to get my computer fixed. The internet still shuts down on me occasionally, but it shouldn't be as often as before. If it is I may just have to have a little _chat_ with the man who claimed to have 'fixed' it. I'm trying to update weekly, now. But I may update earlier and/or later depending on the amounts of reviews I get! GOOD OR BAD! All are welcome!**

**This isn't the longest chapter I've written. It's pretty hort actually. This is kind of a preview of the big extravagansa that will be held at the movies next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Awww! I didn't get any characters from Glee for Easter! Sad... :(**

* * *

An old, rusty, pick-up truck pulled into the Humson driveway. Kurt peered out the window and ran upstairs. He couldn't believe who the driver was and he didn't _want_ to believe it. _David Karofsky_, the boy who bullied Kurt so terribly Kurt had to switch schools for a while, was at _his home_!

_What the hell does he want?_ Kurt thought.

"I'm not here!" Kurt told Finn as he passed him on the stairs. Karofsky finally started leaving Kurt alone, well, for the most part. Of course Karofsky was still bullying him, but with Sam, Puck, Finn and most of the other Glee club boys around him like the Secret Service, Karofsky laid off…most of the time. Either way Kurt did not want to talk or even see to Karofsky at his own house. Kurt was locked in his room by the time David rang the doorbell.

Finn opened the door with a frown. "What do you want, Karofsky."

"I'm here to-" Karofsky was cut off by Lizzi who just appeared inside the house.

"Is he here? Oh hey, Dave! You ready?" Lizzi walked past Finn to David as David nodded.

Finn was shocked. Puck had told him about Lizzi and Karofsky. Finn thought, _why hadn't he persuaded Lizzi to cancel with Karofsky? Stupid, Finn. Stupid! _"Wait-you're going out with this douche!"

"Finn!" Lizzi was appalled at Finn's behavior. _He should be happy for me, _Lizzi thought_. Happy I have a boyfriend! "_He's not a douche bag! Yes, he's made mistakes, but he's apologized and he's taking me out to the movies tonight to make it up to me. 'Forgive and forget', Finn. You should try it."

"He's _gay_, Lizzi!" Finn was practically screaming now. "Karofsky is freaking _gay_!"

"I'm not a _fag_, Hudson, like your homo of a brother." Karofsky bit back sourly. Finn was about to punch his face in when Lizzi stopped him. Karofsky turned to Lizzi and said, "Besides, if I _were_ gay would I take this _lovely_ lady to the movies?" Lizzi blushed as Karofsky took her hand.

Finn was outraged. "Oh _yeah_? Then why did you-"

"_Finn_! Enough! I'm _going_ to the movies with Karofsky and there is _nothing_ you can do about it, _okay_? Deal with it. Come on, Dave." Lizzi pulled Karofsky over to the truck. Finn practically slammed the door shut when he saw them drive away.

Kurt ran down the stairs when he heard the door slam. That wasn't a good sign. "What did _he_ want?" Kurt asked.

"…Lizzi. They're apparently going to the movies tonight…" Kurt was shocked. "What should we do?"

"Why would she go out with _him_?"

"I'm not sure…but I _know_ he's not up to anything good." Kurt and Finn stood there unsure of what to do next. "…Should we call Dad?"

"No…you know what we should do? We should follow them."

Finn laughed. "Ha, Kurt, they'd recognize us right away."

"Not if we dress in disguises!"

"Okay, Kurt, I've had some pretty wild ideas in my life, but I think this idea out wilds them all."

"Come on, Finn. Dad said that we had to look out for Lizzi. We can't go to the movies as ourselves. We'll dress-up! You can try on some of my clothes, but I doubt those will fit. You could borrow some of dad's clothes and I'll wear one of the outfits I wore back when I was trying to be straight. They won't recognize us at all. Sure you might be the tallest guy in Ohio, but we'll just hang around in the back. It's foolproof."

"I don't know, Kurt…"

"Finn…come on, you know we can pull this off."

"…Fine-"

"Okay, hurry up. We don't have a lot of time." Kurt grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him up the stairs. "Do you know what movies they're seeing?"

"…No…"

"Shit! Dammit, Finn. Well, there goes my brilliant idea… Do you have _any_ clue to what movie they're going to see?"

"I don't know, but, I mean, can't you like text her or something?"

"No. She'd probably lie to me. …I'll ask Mercedes to text her." Kurt pulled out his phone and pressed a single button.

"You have Mercedes on speed-dial?"

"Shh." Kurt hushed Finn. After a few seconds Kurt said, "Hey Mercy. Can you do me a favor? …Text Lizzi and ask her what she's doing tonight. She _should_ tell you she's at the movies. Ask her what movie she's seeing, and then call me back. …Okay, thanks. Love you, Mercy! Bye."

"How long do you think it will take her?"

"Well, it should only take Mercedes about a minute, but who knows how long it takes Lizzi to reply to a text. …Let's go pick out our disguises while we wait!"

Kurt pulled Finn into his room. Kurt opened his closet and searched for something for Finn to wear. "Here," Kurt held up a grey v-neck tee that was made of a stretchable fabric. "Try this on."

"Hmm…not bad, Kurt. I guess I could wear this. I mean, the whole v-neck thing might be a little…whatever, but…ya I guess I could wear this."

"Go change in the bathroom."

Kurt's phone blasted the song "_Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)"._ Kurt pulled out his phone and pressed the "answer" button. "Hey, Mercy. What did Lizzi say? …_Midnight_? That new zombie movie? …Really? I never pegged her for the horror movie type… Oh, okay. Thanks Mercy! Love you! Bye." Kurt hung up and hollered to the bathroom, "Finn! Lizzi and Karofsky went to go see _Midnight_!"

"That new zombie movie?" Finn came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, who would've thought it, right?"

"…Weird."

"Not half bad, Finn. It looks pretty nice, actually. Not too small. Hugs your body in the right places. It's good. Wear a pair of jeans with that and one of dad's leather jackets. Oh, throw in a pair of sunglasses, too."

"Why?"

"Why _not_ is the better question."

Finn left to Burt and Carole's room while Kurt changed. He wore his old baggy jeans, red plaid button-down shirt, and hiking boots. He also threw in one of his dad's old black baseball caps.

"Are you ready, Finn?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded. "Let's go. Dare we take my _Navigator_?"

"Yeah, come on."

Kurt and Finn hopped into Kurt's car and drove to the movies.

* * *

**How'd you like it? You love it? You hate it? Tell me! REVIEW! Please and thanks! :)**


	7. Popcorn

**A/N: Hello good readers of my FanFictions! I was trying to load this chapter yesterday, but the Document Uploader would work! It said "The Document Manager cannon perform this taskat the moment. Please try again later. For support contact..." Ugh! So I tried it again today and it worked! So here it is! This one isn't very dramatic, but the next one most definately is... ;)**

**Discaimer: Damn. Still nothing. :\**

* * *

"This v-neck thing is really weird. …I feel exposed…"

"Relax, Finn." Kurt sighed. "Let's go get some popcorn. We'll look a little more normal with some food."

"…Are you sure we should be doing this. I mean, it seems a little-"

Kurt cut Finn off. "Oh. My. Cheesus. Finn. Shut. Up!" Kurt handed the concessions man a 20 dollar bill. "Finn, grab the popcorn. The movie's about to start."

Finn picked up the container of popcorn. "Kurt, I still don't think we should be doing this. This seems kinda low of us. If I found you and Lizzi spying on me on a date with…someone the family wants to go to h-a bad, bad place. I would be super mad at you because I don't want you guys interfering with my love life!"

"Finn. You just don't get it do you? You don't understand the constant pain and fear that Karofsky put me through daily. If that happened to Lizzi…and we just sat there and watched it happen when we could have stopped it. You know we'll never forgive ourselves. And Dad will be so…infuriated… Look. We'll just keep an eye on them. And if anything goes…bad…we'll stop it. If not, we will have to except the fact that Karofsky has changed. That he isn't the same homophobic Neanderthal we once knew. Now come on." Kurt gestured toward the entrance doors of theater number 4.

"…You really like her don't you."

"…Yes, but you are never to tell her that. You are now sworn to secrecy."

"Why are you so mean to her? You really care about her. You kinda just admitted it to me, so don't deny it."

"…It's a long story. We don't have time for it; I can explain it later. Right now, we have a job to do." Kurt grabbed the handle and glanced at Finn. "Are you ready?"

Finn nodded. "Let's do this."

Kurt pulled the door open to let them into the theater. They quickly scanned for Lizzi and David.

"Shit!" Kurt muttered.

"What is it?" Finn wondered.

"They're in the back!" Kurt nodded toward third to last row.

"Guess we have to sit basically behind them. Let's go."

* * *

The movie was just starting when Kurt and Finn took their seats. Lizzi and Dave still were unaware of Kurt and Finn's presence.

About 20 minutes into the movie, a zombie ripped a girl's head off and blood was oozing all around.

Kurt was a _ton_ paler than normal. He looked at Lizzi and David who were on the edges of their seats cheering as the brain was eaten. _How can they possibly be enjoying this?_ Kurt pondered. _This is the worst thing I've ever seen. _He looked at Finn who was also thoroughly enjoying the thriller. Finn was uncontrollable stuffing his mouth with popcorn_. Messy teenage boys. Most teenage boys are like that. Finn, Sam, Puck, Blaine… _Kurt shook that thought out of his mind. He was here to protect Lizzi, not to sulk about…the one who shall not be named.

"I'm gonna be sick." Kurt said feeling woozy.

"Kurt, relax," Finn whispered back. "Have some popcorn."

"I gotta go." Kurt started to run out of the theater with one hand covering his mouth and the other soothing his stomach.

"Kurt, wait!" Finn said a little too loud.

Kurt would have turned around and yelled at Finn if his body wasn't threatening to return his dinner.

Finn quickly put on Burt's hat and sunglasses and prayed to Cheesus that Lizzi and Dave didn't hear him.

Dave peeked in Finn's direction after hearing Kurt's name. His attention was dragged back to Lizzi though when Lizzi took his arm and told him to watch the movie, that the guys behind them weren't important.

Finn sighed in relief.

* * *

When Kurt didn't come back after about a half an hour, Finn decided to go look for him. Finn walked slowly into the men's restroom.

"Kurt?" Finn called cautiously. "You in there?"

He heard someone vomiting in one of the many stalls.

"Kurt?"

Finn found Kurt in the eighth stall.

"Finn, I need to go home. I can't go back in that theater."

"Uh…okay. Just, um…clean up and I'll meet you outside. I'm going to go get our stuff."

Kurt replied with another hurl.

Finn ran out of the bathroom. The sounds of Kurt puking were making him sick. He ran back into the theater. David had his arm around Lizzi. Finn quickly grabbed their coats and the popcorn. There was only about 1/5 of the popcorn left. He went outside of the men's room to wait for Kurt.

_If Kurt's puking right now…he might start to puke in his car. He would kill me if I let him ruin his car._ Finn stuffed his face full of the leftover popcorn. _He can use the popcorn bowl as a…yeah._

Ten minutes had passed and Kurt still hadn't come out. The movie would be ending in thirty minutes. Finn walked into the bathroom for the second time.

"Kurt? Come out. I have the popcorn bowl for-"

Finn was cut off by Kurt's throwing up.

"Finn. Even the thought of food is just making me more nauseous. At least rinse it out for me."

Finn rinsed out the bowl and left it outside the bowl for Kurt to grab on his way out.

Finn walked out of the theater and sat on the bench. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It read: 9:38. The movie would be over in about 10 minutes. He and Kurt needed to leave now.

Finn entered the bathroom…_again_.

"Kurt we need to go. Now. The movie's gonna be over in like ten minutes. We need to beat Lizzi and Dave home."

"…Okay." Kurt flushed the toilet. "Just give me a minute."

Kurt exited the stall and passed Finn to get to the sink.

"Whoa!" Finn's nose crinkled at the smell of Kurt. "Ugh, dude! You smell terrible. Oh my Cheesus! You reek! Gross, dude. That's just-"

"Okay, Finn! I get it. Let me wash-up a little."

Kurt turned on the water and wiped his face and arms with water. Kurt shut off the water and gripped the popcorn bowl.

"Let's go." Finn held the door open for Kurt. Kurt was looking insanely pale and he was already very pale to begin with. "Kurt? You not going to like this…but 'm going to have to drive you car."

Kurt sighed. "I'm feeling too sick to fight you on that, but Finn, if you crash it…I swear to Cheesus I will… You're going to regret it, let me just say."

"Come on. We gotta beat Lizzi and Dave home."

* * *

**So? "Love it? Hate it? I DONT CARE RATE IT!" -Laura Smith**

**Next Chapter SPOLIER ALERT: Things will be getting a little...touchy-touchy (in many ways)! ;)**


	8. Oh shit!

**A/N: Hello all! My computer crashed three times and was attacked by viruses. I had to pay to have it fixed. I didnt have the abiliy to use it for weeks. In short, my computer has not been working with me and although that is not an excuse, it's what happened.**

**So, I think this chapter is important to the story. I'm not really sure what I feel about it though... It's been so long since I've last written I've forgotten the full direction that I was heading. I remember the main things, but it doesn't seem as amazing as I remember thinking it will be...**

**I'm praying that you all will like this chapter and story enough to favorite and share! And leave a comment!**

* * *

Finn and Kurt rushed home and luckily managed to make it there before Lizzi and David arrived home. They were supposed to be coming home any minute.

Finn helped Kurt out of the passenger's seat. Luckily Kurt hadn't puked the entire ride. He was probably trying his hardest not to ruin his car.

"Alright we're home. We made it! Let's get inside before they come."

Kurt nodded weakly. "Remind me to never see a thriller movie again, _ever_."

"Oh shit!" Finn spotted a car coming down the street. He hustled Kurt into the house. "Go up to your room."

Kurt threw the popcorn bowl away as he passed the trash can in the kitchen.

Finn groaned as he watched Karofsky walk Lizzi up to the door. He began to worry when Karofsky paused and leaned toward Lizzi's face.

Finn ran toward the light switch and started flipping the porch lights on and off.

Lizzi and David were obviously frustrated. Lizzi saw Finn through the window and yelled,

"Finn! I'm gonna kill you! What, you don't want me to kiss David? I don't care what you think."

Lizzi pounced toward David and sloppily kissed him hard…and with tongue. That's what threw Finn over the edge.

Finn pulled Lizzi off David and pushed her inside the house. He then charged at David.

"Stay away from my family, dammit!" Finn screamed and knocked David down on the ground.

"Finn! Stop it!" Lizzi yelled.

It wasn't long until Burt showed up to break the fight.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked. He pulled Finn and David up from the ground.

"He just attacked me!" David said as he raised his hands innocently.

"He and Lizzi were like making-out! They were using tongue and everything _just_ to piss me off!" Finn complained.

"Alright. Finn, Lizzi, get in the house. I'll talk to you two later. And David…I'll figure out what I'm doing with you later. Remember, I know where you live."

David doubted that Burt actually knew where he lived, but he wasn't going to talk back now. To be honest, Burt kind of scared him. Burt already hated him for what he did to Kurt.

David drove away in his truck.

"Finn. Lizzi. Kitchen; now." Burt commanded.

Lizzi noticed that there was a popcorn bowl from the movies in the trash.

"What is a popcorn bowl from the movies doing in the trash?" She wondered.

"_Oh shit."_ Finn thought.

"I haven't gone to the movies in months. And that is not the topic of discussion right now. Sit." Burt pointed to the chair next to Finn.

"Did you go to the movies sometime, Finn?" Lizzi questioned.

Finn, unfortunately, was a _terrible_ liar. "No…"

Lizzi gasped. "Oh my God, you _did_ spy on us!"

"_We're screwed."_ Thought Finn.

"David thought he heard the man behind us say 'Kurt'! How could you? What do you not-"

"Whoa, whoa. Let me catch up for a second here." Burt interrupted. "Lizzi, you were on a date with David Karofsky? And Finn, you were spying on them…with Kurt? Where's Kurt?"

"Kurt's sick…the movie grossed him out and he threw up at the movie theater." Finn began to defend himself by saying, "It wasn't _my_ idea. I couldn't let Kurt go by himself! And we were only trying to protect Lizzi. I mean you know all the horrible things Karofsky's done to our family! You were really pissed at me when I didn't do anything about Kurt being bullied. I didn't wanna make that mistake again with Lizzi. Especially because she's young and she's never seen the bad side of David!"

"I can protect myself, Finn!" Lizzi spat at him. "David is a nice guy!"

"No, he's not! He put out family through a lot of shit and none of us wanna go through it _again_!"

"I'm going to go get Carole to go check on Kurt." Burt stated as he ran upstairs to get Kurt.

After what seemed like minutes of silence Lizzi spoke up,

"So…it was _Kurt's_ idea to spy on us?"

"…Yeah."

"He's does care about me, doesn't he?"

Finn raised his hands. "Sworn to secrecy."

"Why is he so mean to me if he likes me?"

"Pff. If I knew I'd tell you but I have no idea."

"Okay." Burt entered the kitchen and sat down in front of Lizzi and Finn. "So, Lizzi, when did you decide to go on a date with Karofsky?"

"Last week?" She replied.

"Did you tell anyone about it?"

"…No."

"Well that's where you went wrong. You should have told at least someone especially your mother or me. And Finn. You were spying on them on their date?"

"…Yeah, but it wasn't my idea. Kurt-"

"I know, and I understand and respect the fact that you were just looking out for your sister, but you should have told your mother or me about it."

"You weren't at the house…"

"Next time. If this or anything related to this in the slightest bit, I want you both to tell us about it."

Finn and Lizzi both agreed to Burt's terms.

"Great. You two head to bed. I'm going to check on Kurt and Carole." Burt left for Kurt's bedroom. "Finn you may have to sleep on the couch tonight because you might not want to be in the same room as Kurt…"

Finn sighed. "Kay."

* * *

"How is he?" Burt worriedly asked Carole.

"He's going to be okay. He told me that he vomited a lot at the movies. I don't think he has anything left in him. I think he should get a good night's sleep tonight and if he feels worse tomorrow we can take him to the doctors'." She stated and turned to Kurt. "Get some sleep, Kurt."

Kurt nodded as he rolled away from Carole and Burt.

Carole gestured toward the door. They shut-off the lights.

"Come get me if you need me, Kurt." Burt whispered.

When he got no reply, he closed the door as silently as possible.

* * *

"Finn, you're going to have to sleep on the couch tonight." Carole said while passing a couple pillows and blankets from her room to him.

"Thanks, mom." Finn said. He started spreading the pillows and blankets out on the couch. "And yeah, I kinda figured… He didn't look so good at the movies. I guess movies with zombies eating people's brains isn't his thing."

Carole giggled. "No. I still can't believe he went to see that."

"He only went to see it because Lizzi and David did."

"Oh…really? I didn't think Lizzi would be into…zombies."

"Me neither, but I guess we were wrong."

"Wait…David Karofsky? The boy who bullied Kurt?"

Finn's jaw clenched. "Yes. Him. She didn't tell anybody about it. Which is why Kurt and I followed them to the movies to make sure he didn't do anything to her. I didn't watch them the entire time 'cause Kurt got sick. But from what I saw he wasn't up to anything…yet. I don't trust that-"

"Finn."

"…Sorry."

"So are they…dating?"

"I don't know, but I'm praying to Cheesus this was just a misunderstanding and they don't wanna see each other again."

Carole sighed. "What else can you do?"

* * *

**Comments please! Thank you! xoxo**


End file.
